Smother
by Laemia
Summary: Attention, SPOILERS sur les bandes-annonces de Kingdom Hearts III. Elle a attendu, et attendu, et attendu, et personne n'est jamais venu. Canon.


**Hello ! Je rappelle pour ceux qui n'aurait pas vu dans le résumé :**

 _ **IL Y A DES SPOILERS DE KH III DANS CETTE FIC.**_

 **C'est bon, vous êtes partis ? Bon.**

 **J'ai eu l'envie d'écrire cette fic dès que j'ai vu les trailers récents pour KH III. Voilà mon interprétation de ce qu'on y voit à propos d'Aqua (et wow, ça m'a fait mal de la voir sombrer dans les Ténèbres... Mais c'est logique, n'importe qui à sa place aurait sombré aussi. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ça peut faire une très bonne métaphore de la solitude et de la dépression, et de la façon de penser que ça peut induire en nous... Je m'égare.)**

 **Le titre vient d'une chanson de _Daughter_ , que je trouve appropriée (" _In the darkness I will meet my creators. And they will all agree that I'm a failure_ "). J'aime pas mettre des titres en anglais d'habitude, je trouve que c'est un peu la solution de facilité, mais bon, à défaut d'inspiration...**

 **Bêta-lecture effectuée par Cihanethyste.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ffnet a décidé de me supprimer des espaces quand j'ai upload mon document. Normalement j'ai tout arrangé, mais il y a peut-être encore des mots collés entre eux, désolée si c'est le cas.**

* * *

Elle attendrait.

Le cœur regonflé d'espoir, elle poursuivait son chemin dans les Ténèbres, toute petite Lumière ravivée au sein de cet océan d'obscurité. Ça irait, à présent. Tout irait bien, elle en était de nouveau persuadée.

Mickey était venu ici, dans le Royaume des Ténèbres, où elle errait depuis dix ans – _dix ans !_ \- l'avait épaulée. Il lui avait redonné courage et des nouvelles des Mondes extérieurs.

Dehors, d'autres guerriers se battaient pour préserver l'équilibre et s'en sortaient à merveille. Les endroits qui avaient sombré venaient de disparaître de cet endroit sordide. Cela voulait bien dire qu'ils étaient revenus à la surface, pas vrai ?

Elle était encore prisonnière, triste tour du destin. Pas de chance pour cette fois. Pourtant, elle souriait et serrait dans sa paume l'Éclaireuse qui la liait à ses amis. Elle avait parlé à Terra. Il se battait toujours contre son côté obscur – au moins n'avait-il pas encore perdu la bataille. Lorsqu'elle sortirait de là, elle l'aiderait et, ensemble, ils réveilleraient Ventus de son long sommeil.

Parce qu'elle sortirait un jour, oui. Elle le savait désormais, et cette foi ravivée brûlait en son cœur. Mickey savait où elle se trouvait **.** Il reviendrait la chercher, dès qu'il en aurait trouvé le moyen ! Il en parlerait aux nouveaux guerriers de la Lumière **.** Elle avait aperçu Riku, de loin. Ce qu'il avait pu grandir depuis leur rencontre sur la plage ! En même temps, dix ans...

Elle avait douté, failli perdre espoir et manqué de flancher, s'égarer parmi les ombres, mais plus maintenant. Elle trouverait peut-être d'autres personnes, ici-bas, perdues comme elle, et elle les guiderait vers la Lumière. Elle pouvait le faire. Son cœur était fort, surtout après tant d'années à se battre pour rester immaculé !

Elle serait la Lumière dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

Elle attendait.

Elle attendait et le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Mickey perdait de sa substance, à force d'être sans cesse invoqué comme une litanie pour se redonner confiance. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de l'enchaînement des événements **,** du visage de son ami, de sa Lumière pleine de vie. La réminiscence paraissait froide. Elle avait fini d'en absorber toutes les impressions de joie et de détermination.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé, depuis lors ? Deux jours, ou bien dix autres années ? Impossible à dire. Même les souvenirs importants à ses yeux disparaissaient un peu plus à chaque pas qui résonnait dans la nuit **.** Le timbre de la voix de Maître Eraqus, le rire de Terra, l'enthousiasme de Ven... L'oubli la terrifiait. Est-ce qu'un jour, elle perdrait jusqu'à son identité ?

Elle attendait, elle espérait **.** À l'extérieur, Mickey cherchait un moyen de la secourir. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de la longue attente qu'il lui faisait endurer, ce devait être difficile pour lui. On n'entrait pas comme ça dans le Royaume des Ténèbres, après tout. On n'en sortait pas non plus à sa guise.

Depuis que les Mondes étaient retournés à la Lumière, elle arpentait les mêmes routes sombres et mornes. Au moins, lorsqu'elle avait inspecté les ruines du Domaine Enchanté et des autres endroits, elle avait pu parcourir des villes, des forêts ! À présent, elle ne voyait qu'une longue route dénuée de changements. Elle en parvenait presque à espérer, parfois, que quelque chose se produise, là dehors, que... Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter le malheur des Mondes ! Ce serait égoïste, et elle refusait de s'attarder sur cette envie, bien que la pensée effleure de plus en plus souvent sa conscience, rejetée aussitôt avec fureur et chagrin.

Elle attendait et elle guettait. Si elle se trouvait ici, si Mickey avait pu y entrer, alors peut-être y aurait-il d'autres âmes égarées ? Elle les aiderait si elle les croisait... Mais les Ténèbres s'étendaient à l'infini. Elle ouvrait l'œil, quoique de moins en moins, car personne n'arrivait jamais.

Elle attendait. Il allait revenir, non ? Il la sauverait. Il avait promis, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il promis ? Elle ne se souvenait pas. La confusion imbibait son esprit, ses réflexions tournaient en boucle, les images pâlissaient dans sa mémoire.

Mais tout irait bien. Si Mickey ne parvenait pas à la tirer de là, eh bien Sora, ou Riku, peut-être, décèleraient une faille, un moyen pour elle de s'échapper ! Ils devaient avoir entendu parler d'elle, de Terra et de Ventus, non ? Ils devaient avoir appris d'où ils venaient, qui étaient les guerriers de la Keyblade qui les précédaient ! Forcément. Mickey le leur avait expliqué. Mickey ou le vieux Yen Sid dans son étrange tour, qui semblait tout savoir et tout connaître.

Elle avançait, et la route ne se terminait jamais. Ça irait. Il fallait que ça aille. Si elle s'abandonnait au désespoir, les Ténèbres s'empareraient de son cœur, et alors elle ne reverrait plus jamais Ven ni Terra. Elle gardait couragepour eux, elle répétait leur nom en boucle du bout des lèvres, et elle attendait.

* * *

Elle attendit, sans savoir si elle devait continuer d'attendre. _Que votre cœur soit la clé qui vous guide_ , préconisait l'adage, mais son cœur ne lui dictait plus grand chose. Parfois, elle doutait même qu'il batte encore. Son univers était morne, et rien n'y vivait à part elle, toute seule.

Quelqu'un viendrait la sauver, non ? Cette certitude lui paraissait à présent un fantôme de fumée se dissipant tout doucement, fragile, évanescent. Combien de temps écoulé, depuis qu'elle avait croisé une vraie personne ? Peut-être cela faisait-il un siècle et plus personne ne se rappelait d'elle. Ventus pourrissait dans sa prison de chair, dépourvu de cœur, et Terra...

Elle avait cessé de marcher. À quoi bon ? Elle serait plus facile à localiser si elle ne bougeait pas, et elle ne pouvait penser à rien ni personne vers qui se diriger. Elle s'était assise en plein milieu des Ténèbres sur la terre froide. Elle avait essayé de dormir également, pour se soustraire un court moment à la solitude et à l'étau qui lui serrait la poitrine à en périr de chagrin.

Mais elle ne mourait pas, et le constat la désolait presque.

Elle espérait qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que quelqu'un vienne... Que les Mondes sombrent dans les Ténèbres une nouvelle fois, qu'elle puisse explorer ces nouveaux endroits, y agir, explorer, se changer les idées, juste quelques instants ! Elle ne devrait pas souhaiter cela, espérer la souffrance d'autres êtres. Pourtant, la culpabilité ne trouvait plus son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Ses émotions s'émoussaient, et cela ne parvenait même pas à lui faire peur.

* * *

Elle a attendu, elle a attendu, elle a attendu, mais rien jamais n'arrivait et personne ne venait et rien n'éclairait son quotidien morne, le cœur mort qui battait sans sa poitrine. Aucun contact jamais ne l'effleurait de près ou de loin ou en souvenir !

Parfois, elle se roulait en boule, jambes remontées sous son menton, dans l'espoir de ressentir quelque chose, une chaleur quelconque, une illusion que quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras. D'autres fois elle rampait au sol et grattait la terre de ses ongles, sans aucune raison particulière, par lassitude, parce qu'elle pouvait, tout simplement, parce que ne pas bouger du tout lui paraissait insupportable, mais se lever et reprendre la route lui semblait vain. Des fois elle se mordait la main jusqu'au sang, elle s'enfonçait les ongles dans les biceps et les cuisses. La douleur restait une sensation, et un moyen de tromper l'ennui.

Des fois, elle pleurait et elle riait aux éclats d'avoir été aussi naïve, d'avoir cru que quelqu'un, là-bas, aurait le soin de la délivrer de cette prison noire ! Comme si quelqu'un se souciait de la savoir captive ! Sora ? Riku ? Ils ne la connaissaient pas ! Mickey ? Dix ans s'étaient écoulés, il avait eu d'autres choses à gérer, et lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé, leur amitié n'était déjà qu'un vague souvenir à ses yeux ! Il ne viendrait pas. Il ne viendra pas.

Elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

Parfois, elle invoquait sa Keyblade. Elle regardait la lame et elle réfléchissait. Si elle se plantait ça dans la poitrine, son cœur quitterait sans doute cet endroit, pas vrai ? Pour aller où ? Elle l'ignorait, mais tout vaudrait mieux qu'ici. Rien, même pas la mort, ne pourrait être pire.

Et si elle se trompait ? Si elle passait à l'acte et que quelqu'un, quelque chose, s'apprêtait à arriver, dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes ? Ce serait du gâchis, vraiment trop idiot...

Personne ne venait jamais. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un finirait par atterrir ici. Non. Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Ça ne faisait peut-être pas si longtemps qu'elle se le figurait, après tout ? Comment le savoir ? Sa réflexion oscillait d'un avis à l'autre, comme au bord du précipice et menaçait de la rendre encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de penser.

Personne ne viendrait **.** Elle resterait là, seule, oubliée, pendant des siècles et des siècles et des siècles et des siècles. Terra était mort. Ventus dormirait à jamais. C'était terminé.

Un nouveau rire lui échappa. Au fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Sa place se trouvait ici, parmi les ombres...

Pourquoi remonterait-elle là-haut, dans la Lumière, parmi ces gens qui ne souhaitaient pas son retour ? Mickey se fichait bien d'elle. Yen Sid aussi, et les autres porteurs de Keyblades également **.** Elle ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, à quoi bon s'acharner à la ramener ? Qu'ils crèvent.

Terra... Jamais elle n'aurait dû se dévouer pour le sauver des griffes de Xehanort. Quelle erreur ! Il l'avait bien cherché. Il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul et elle avait tout de même accouru à sa rescousse ! Il avait tué Maître Eraqus et servi Xehanort. Jamais elle n'aurait dû faire ça pour lui, se sacrifierde la sorte ! Ç'aurait dû être lui, à sa place, dans l'obscurité, dans cette prison infinie, oppressante. Ç'aurait dû être _sa_ punition !

Et pourquoi remonterait-elle ? Pour lui ? Non.

Comment ferait-elle, si elle remontait, après tout cela pour supporter la foule de gens qui existaient au-dehors, pour survivre au soleilqui plongerait sur elle, à la Lumière lui agressant les yeux après une éternité d'ombres ? Comment ferait-elle, avec son cœur désormais si froid ? Non...

Elle resterait ici. Ça valait mieux pour tout le monde.

* * *

Elle avait attendu et, au final, alors qu'elle n'attendait plus, soudain, quelqu'un vint **.**

Elle se ficha de qui il s'agissait sur le moment. _Quelqu'un !_ Ça se produisait pour de vrai, quelqu'un arrivait pour elle ! Des émotions dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom lui compressèrent le cœur à tel point qu'elle crut mourir. Il se passait quelque chose ! Et même s'il s'agissait du fruit de son imagination, peu importait, elle était prête à l'accepter comme une réalité à part entière pourvu que ça continue, pourvu qu'elle ne se retrouve plus jamais à fixer le vide autour d'elle en pleurant et criant.

Plus jamais. Pitié, plus jamais.

L'inconnu était grand, drapé d'un manteau noir, les cheveux blancs et longs, les yeux jaunes luisant comme des lanternes dans l'obscurité, éclairant le monde. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de couleur vive !

Il parla et elle le reconnut.

« Nous nous revoyons enfin, ma vieille amie. »

Elle le reconnut et ça ne l'enchanta pas. Ça lui tomba dessus comme le couperet de la guillotine. Ainsi, il avait perdu...

« Terra. Xehanort. »

L'homme secoua la tête. Son expression placide, maniérée, n'appartenait ni à son ami ni à son ennemi, et pourtant...

« Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, confirma-t-il. Ou plutôt, peut-être suis-je un peu de ces deux êtres. Il s'agit d'une question bien difficile, à laquelle je n'ai point de réponse. »

Elle ne répliqua pas. La surprise, le soulagement, la douleur, tout ça l'empêchait de réfléchir de façon claire. Tout n'était qu'un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, trop vifs, trop brûlants après tant de _vide_ , pendant tout ce temps !

« Tu as dû te sentir seule, ici, constata l'inconnu. Aqua. »

Elle sursauta. _Aqua_. Son nom. Oui ! Elle s'appelait comme ça, c'était son nom ! Même cela, elle avait manqué de l'oublier. Il l'appelait par _son nom_ , et cette voix grave la ramenait à sa propre identité, à ce qu'elle était avant les Ténèbres.

Elle retint un sanglot.

« Tout va bien » continua-t-il pour l'apaiser.

Il ne paraissait pas lui vouloir le moindre mal. Son ton était doux, son visage également. Il ressemblait à Terra. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Il lui ressemblait _tellement_!

Mais il ressemblait aussi à Xehanort.

Il s'avança vers elle, leva la main dans sa direction, d'un geste mesuré, pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis tenta de la poser sur son épaule. Aqua s'écarta vivement, apeurée, parce que ç'aurait été son premier contact depuis des années, parce qu'elle n'était même plus certaine de ce que ça faisait d'être touchée.

Parce qu'il était Xehanort.

Parce qu'il était Terra.

Il recula sa main.

« Toutes mes excuses. Tu ne dois pas comprendre ce que je cherche. »

Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle secoua la tête. Elle songea brièvement à invoquer sa Keyblade, mais ne trouva pas le courage de le faire. Autrefois, elle se serait tenue sur ses gardes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, pas devoir errer à nouveau seule dans le noir ! Comment était-il entré en ce lieu, au juste ?

« Je viens te délivrer, Aqua, expliqua-t-il du même ton posé. Je peux te ramener, si tu promets de te rallier à notre cause. »

La ramener ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait possible. La ramener ? Ça paraissait trop beau,inconcevable **.** La ramener ? Il était Terra, et aussi Xehanort. La ramener ? Quel intérêt ?

Elle secoua la tête; pas en signe de refus, mais de confusion **.**

« Tu n'es pas Terra... murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Terra ? Terra t'a abandonnée. Il t'a laissé prendre sa place dans les Ténèbres. Regarde où ça t'a menée... Mon nom est Xemnas, et je ne compte pas te laisse souffrir plus longtemps. »

Il énonçait tout cela avec patience, sans jamais élever le ton, comme un simple constat, une évidence, comme si ça coulait de source et qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il affirmait. Comme si, effectivement, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Elle ne souhaiter qu'accepter. Plus que tout. Revoir le soleil, sentir la brise sur son visage, ne plus être seule... Cependant, la dernière étincelle de Lumière en elle protestait.

« Non, prononça-t-elle avec difficulté. Tu es Xehanort. Tu ne peux pas me vouloir du bien, tu... »

Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Son cœur également. Ce serait si facile de céder... Ça semblait trop beau. Elle s'était résignée à ne jamais sortir d'ici.

« Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela paraisse... » nia-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspend dans le silence des Ténèbres.

Pendant un moment, il se tut, et ses yeux exprimèrent une chose qu'Aqua mit du temps à déchiffrer, une sorte de remords.

« Je suis une partie de Xehanort, il est vrai, continua-t-il comme à regret. Tu le deviendras aussi si tu décides de m'accompagner. Oh, inutile de réagir ainsi, la situation n'est pas si horrible que tu te le figures... Néanmoins, je suis également issu de Terra, et j'ai gardé quelques traces de ses... sentiments. »

Il la regardait avec une intensité qui l'empêchait de détourner le regard, de dire quoi que ce soit, trop sidérée, trop envahie par toutes ces nouveautés, après des années de complète inaction. Trop d'informations. Xemnas poursuivit :

« Ne souhaiterais-tu pas sortir d'ici ? Ne souhaiterais-tu pas te venger de tous ceux qui t'ont laissé errer si longtemps entre les ombres ? Tous les héros qui se pavanent dans la Lumière... La tienne s'est ternie, mais je peux t'aider à maîtriser les Ténèbres pour éteindre la leur. Ce ne serait que justice après tout,n'es-tu pas d'accord ? N'y as-tu jamais songé ? N'as-tu jamais éprouvé le moindre désir de les voir endurer une fraction du tourment qui fut tien ? »

Si. _Oh_ , si. Elle en avait rêvé, souvent, tout d'abord avec culpabilité, puis avec indifférence et enfin avec complaisance **.** Parfois, les imaginersouffrir l'apaisait. Puisque personne n'était jamais venu.

« Je ne... » commença-t-elle.

Ça lui faisait mal, réellement, physiquement mal.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ils n'y sont pour rien ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont essayé... »

Elle le disait et elle n'y croyait pas. Cependant, elle le disait et Xemnas écoutait. Il hocha la tête, toujours avec son air grave et cette intensité dans ses yeux.

« Dans ce cas, je me trouve dans l'incapacité de te libérer. Le comprends-tu, _Aqua_? »

Sa façon d'insister sur son prénom manqua de la faire céder. Elle ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui la retenait. Un reste de droiture, d'honneur, inculqué par son vieux professeur une éternité auparavant. Un soupçon d'affection persistant pour son ancienne vie, pour les gens qui lui avaient fait tant de mal... Elle détestait ça.

« Je le sais. »

Elle détestait être aussi sage. Aussi vertueuse. Elle se dégoûtait.

« Très bien... » soupira-t-il.

Il paraissait réellement regretter sa décision. Pas comme quelqu'un qui comptait se servir d'elle en tant qu'outil, mais comme s'il avait voulu la sauver, elle, Aqua, de façon désintéressée. Il avait parlé des sentiments de Terra. Pour _elle_ ?

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, déclara Xemnas. C'est un adieu, en ce cas. »

Et, juste comme ça, il se retourna, fit quelques pas qui résonnèrent dans le silence insoutenable des Ténèbres, et disparut dans un passage qui se referma aussitôt sur lui.

Et Aqua ne put le supporter **.**

« Non ! »

Elle courut à l'endroit où il venait de s'évaporer, mais trop tard. Le Portail vers l'extérieur se referma. Jamais plus elle ne sortirait d'ici. Jamais plus elle ne verrait quelqu'un. Jamais plus quelqu'un ne _la_ verrait, ne se soucierait d'elle.

Non. Non non non non non !

Pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle était perdue dans les ombres, depuis que Mickey était parti sans elle, elle éclata en sanglots, tomba à genoux, posa son front contre la terre dure et froide et morte. Et elle hurla et hurla et hurla, et personne ne l'entendrait plus jamais.

Elle donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière ! Pour que Xemnas revienne. Pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Il avait emporté la dernière lueur d'espérance, dont elle ignorait jusque là l'existence.

Elle ne se ferait plus d'illusions, pas comme autrefois. Il ne reviendrait pas, elle le savait,cette fois. L'espoir avait déjà failli la tuer une fois, elle ne se laisserait pas encore duper.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Elle n'attendait pas. Une autre éternité s'égrena peut-être, ou bien une seconde. Comment en être sûre ? Le temps ne s'écoulait pas dans les Ténèbres, et elle n'attendait pas.

« _Aqua_. »

Elle ouvrit les paupières. Il devait s'agir du fruit de son imagination, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, elle leva la tête vers le son grave, se redressant un peu. Elle était restée allongée sans bouger depuis le départ de Xemnas. À quoi bon, après tout ?

Il se tenait de nouveau là, accroupi à côté d'elle, une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux. De la compassion ? Elle ne savait plus déchiffrer les émotions. L'ambre de ses iris chassait l'absence de couleur tout autour d'eux.

« Je suis terriblement désolé, s'excusa-t-il du même timbre suave et calme que la fois précédente. Je n'aurais pas dû partir.

-Je pensais ne plus jamais sortir d'ici, ne plus jamais revoir un visage humain, je... »

Savoixsonnait d'une drôle de manière, à force de ne pas servir, entourée de silence.

« As-tu changé d'avis ? demanda Xemnas. Serais-tu prête à te rallier à notre cause ? »

Elle n'hésitait plus. Sa dernière parcelle d'empathie ? Anéantie.

« Oui ! Oui, tout ce que tu veux ! Ne me laissepas encore...

-Ça n'arrivera pas » affirma-t-il, et elle sentit la chaleur dans sa promesse.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Aqua la considéra un moment, indécise pour un fragment de secondes, puis la saisit. Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur ses doigts et lui sourit.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Aqua. »

* * *

Elle n'attendrait plus jamais. Elle faisait ce que Xehanort lui ordonnait. Son destin ne lui appartenait plus réellement, mais ça valait mieux que d'être seule. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se retrouver isolée, désormais, puisqu'elle était connectée à tellement de cœurs ! Ils étaient treize et un à la fois. Ça lui convenait. C'était rassurant.

Et puis, elle avait Terra. Pas tout à fait, mais presque. Il avait donné son accord pour qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. C'était aussi bien. Ce Terra-là, au moins, ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Elle avait Ven aussi; une petite partie de Ven, même si Vanitas l'évitait le plus souvent. Pourtant, il souhaitait également récupérer l'autre morceau de Ventus, qui dormait encore. Ensemble, ils y parviendraient sans doute. Bientôt.

La partie d'elle qui restait Aqua brûlait d'une colère froide. Elle n'éprouvait qu'un seul désir : que Mickey et ses protégés souffrent tout autant qu'elle avait souffert. Il ne s'agissait pas de vengeance, mais de justice. Un simple retour des choses **.** Pourquoi seraient-ils autorisés à vivre dans la Lumière alors que, par leur inaction, ils avaient éteint la sienne ? Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle eut bientôt l'occasion de leur montrer ce qu'il était advenu d'elle, ce _qu'i_ _ls_ lui avaient fait.

Elle traversait de nouveau le Royaume des Ténèbres avec Terra – elle n'éprouvait aucune peur, puisqu'elle était accompagnée, qu'elle pourrait s'échapper, cette fois-ci, et que tout irait bien.

Terra maîtrisa les deux individus avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de s'approcher du combat. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un jeune homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas, dont elle devina pourtant l'identité. L'autre opposant, en revanche, lui était caché par un sort utilisé par Terra pour l'immobiliser.

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une Keyblade qui brillait sur le sable fin. Colorée, beaucoup trop pour l'atmosphère étouffante des Ténèbres, et empreinte de Lumière. Familière. Elle avança doucement et se pencha pour s'en saisir, l'examiner de plus près.

Les souvenirs se rappelèrent à elle. Un ami ayant promis de la délivrer. Le soulagement. L'espoir. Une bataille qu'ils avaient gagnée ensemble. La nostalgie, un brin de tristesse piquant qui la tirailla.

« Cette Keyblade... »

Ironie. Après tout ce temps ? Vraiment ? Il venait pour elle, à présent que les Mondes étaient de nouveau en danger ? S'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de sa force, il ne serait pas venu du tout.

« Mickey. »

Déception. Haine. Elle tourna vers lui un regard plein de ressentiment, de tout le poids de la solitude qu'elle avait porté par sa faute, l'espoir trahi qui l'avait amenée au bord de la folie **.**

Elle avait attendu.

« Tu arrives trop tard. »

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Je tiens juste à préciser une petite chose : si vous trouvez que le caractère d'Aqua n'est pas respecté dans cet OS, c'est surtout parce que je voulais montrer une espèce de "descente aux enfers". Je crois sincèrement que même la personne la plus pure au monde se mettrait à penser ainsi et à en vouloir à tout le monde, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Ça tient davantage à la situation qu'à son caractère. En tout cas c'est comme ça que le conçois, mais si vous trouvez toujours que c'est OOC, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mange personne ! x)**

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu (ou pas plu hein, j'accepte tout commentaire pourvu que c'est courtois !).**

 **À plus !**


End file.
